


Just This Once

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Worship, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Just This Once

If anyone ever suspects this, McCoy's policy is going to be Deny Everything, possibly with an additional threat of hyposprays as backup. But right now, it's disturbingly good to feel the rope chafing against his wrists as Scotty nuzzles at his balls with an enthusiasm that might suggest they hold the secrets of the universe, or at least some fascinating bit of warp theory. Scotty's tongue prods and licks at his flesh for at least several long minutes before he gets back to McCoy's poor neglected cock, hard and red against his belly. If he would just _suck_ it, this wouldn't be so weird -- and nor would the fact that McCoy's liking it so much -- but Scotty's got other things in mind. He rubs his cheek against it, licks, even _nibbles_. And oh, fuck, that should _not_be a turn on. He should be curling up into a defensive ball, except that his ankles are restrained with the same rope, and so he can't do anything but take it. Scotty slurps on the head, dragging his tongue through the slit, and McCoy's body tenses in a hard involuntary shudder. By the time he comes on Scotty's cheek the Chief Engineer's been teasing so long that it almost hurts more than it's a relief. But Scotty just grins, cheerfully unties him, and wipes himself off with a tissue. They are so never speaking of this again.

  



End file.
